This invention relates to a closure for overlapping parts of articles of clothing, such as a waist band, and is used to adjust the length of such overlapping parts.
Heretofore, such closures have been known from such inventions as Patent Laid-Open No. 50-72746 and Utility Model Laid-Open No. 54-58412, for instance. In these techniques, pockets are separated till the top end of the waist band and overlapping parts are prepared in advance. A rail is provided on the inside sheet of the overlapping parts and a slider which slides along the rail is attached to the outside sheet.
In the closure of Patent Laid-Open No. 50-72746, since the end of the inside sheet is a free end to be engaged with the slide, the engagement of the two parts may be released accidentally.
As to the closure of Utility Model Laid-Open No. 54-58412, in which a cover is provided to prevent the engaging projections from exposing outside, the construction become complicated. Besides, the engaging structure of the rail and the slide appears to be not so strong as to hold the two parts in secure engagement.
The present invention, which was accomplished in view of the drawbacks of the prior techniques, has its object the provision of a new closure of overlapping parts, in which the construction is simpler and the closure engagement is strong.